


[ART MASTERPOST] Mind Over Matter

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Feelings, Dean and Feelings, Dean/Cas Mini-Bang Challenge 2015, Digital Art, Impala, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, angel senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5272055">Mind Over Matter</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/icarushasfallen/">icarushasfallen</a> as part of the <a href="http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/">Dean/Cas Mini Bang 2015</a>.</p>
<p>Castiel and Sam perform an ancient angelic purification ritual on Dean in the hopes of curing him of the Mark, but it has some unexpected consequences. In the process of trying to figure out what went wrong, Castiel realizes a thing or two about angelic history, Dean discovers that the boundary between divinity and humanity is not quite as delineated as he had thought, and together they learn that some things are a long time coming.</p>
<p>“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” - Emily Brontë</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART MASTERPOST] Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mind Over Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272055) by [rarelypoetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarelypoetic/pseuds/rarelypoetic). 



> Thank you very much to [icarushasfallen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icarushasfallen/) for creating this sweet story! Naturally, I felt the most inspired to draw the scene that's the most challenging to visually depict, and icarushasfallen was wonderfully encouraging and supportive of me doing so. Thanks also to [deliciousirony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony) (Tumblr: [delicious-irony](http://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/)) & [precious_passenger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_passenger/) for their beta feedback on my art!
> 
> If you like my work, please [check out](www.patreon.com/Psynatural) my other art, fanfiction, and information about the novel I'm writing for publication. Also feel free to say hi to me on [LJ](http://psynatural.livejournal.com/) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Psynatural).
> 
> Click the image to see a larger size. If you adore this and want your own copy, you can get one at [Red Bubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/psynatural/works/17790741-destiel-colors-of-love).
> 
> ❤ ❤ COMMENTS are absolutely adored! ❤ ❤

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/tFNvb5i.jpg)


End file.
